Royally Screwed
by My God Can Beat Up Your God
Summary: FFX2FFVIII Crossover. Gippal stumbles across Fujin, who precedes to take over the Machine Faction right under his nose. IDIOT.


**Title: Royally Screwed**

**Category: FFX-2**

**Genre: Humor**

**Summary: FFX-2/FFVIII Crossover. Gippal stumbles across Fujin, who precedes to take over the Machine Faction right under his nose. IDIOT.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy X-2, or Final Fantasy VIII.**

---

Gippal leaned back in his chair, running his hand through his blonde spikes and fighting back a yawn. His day had gone well enough, but it wasn't - how should he put it...? - entertaining. The majority of his afternoon had been spent lazing about, tinkering with things, and pondering about his own greatness.

Now that he thought of it, nothing interesting had happened at _all_ that passed week...

**-**

**:flash back:**

**-**

"Cusadrehk cdnyhka ryc rybbahat eh dra lryspan uv dra vyodr. Oui paddan ku lralg ed uid." ('Gippal, something strange has happened in the chamber of the fayth. You better go check it out.')

Being a good leader and all, Gippal immediately went to check it out being as _concerned_ as he was. Upon entering, everything appeared normal enough - until his eye caught the giant hole leading down to the farplanes. Something twitched and fell into the whole, but before Gippal could get to it, the thing was long gone.

As his eyes searched through the darkness, his only thoughts were, "Was that a rope...?"

**-**

**:end flash back:**

**-**

"Gippal! There are people outside waiting for an interview."

"Aight, aight..." Gippal rose from his chair, stretching a few kinks out of his back.

"_Boring..."_

---

"...give this to Nhadala, and you're all set. Happy digging," Gippal waved off the last interviewee with a faint smile.

As Gippal was readying himself to retire for the day, a female face caught his eye. The woman's short, almost blue-gray hair was spiked at the tips near her neck, and she was wearing what appeared to be a blue military uniform. What caught Gippal's attention, though, was her _eye patch..._

"_Whoa..._" Gippal thought, taken back. "I knew I had admirers, but the eye patch? Heh, she must really dig me." Gippal paused for a moment to gloat at his own popularity. "But still, that's goin' a little _too_ far..."

Giving a bit of a frown - mixed with a cocky grin, of course - Gippal approached his over-zealous 'fan girl'.

"S'cuse me, miss...?" Gippal gave a flirtatious grin, inquiring for her name and leaning towards her. The woman remained silent.

"Uh, you have a name?" He leaned a bit more, so that their faces were inches apart.

"FUJIN."

Gippal immediately jumped back, clutching his ears. "Damn...!" He glared at Fujin, who fully returned his stare. "Geeze... what's _your_ problem?"

"LOST."

The Al Bhed was starting to get annoyed. Swelling his chest out, he said, "Well, you obviously know where the Machine Faction is. The name's Gippal," he held out his hand. "I'm in charge here."

"NEGATIVE."

"Huh?" Gippal withdrew his hand. "What?"

"MINE."

He glared at the woman, a bit perturbed. "What do ya mean, '_yours'?"_

Fujin held out an important looking piece of paper. "BOUGHT."

Gippal narrowed his eyes as he glanced at the paper. A deed to the Machine Faction. And on it was his signature in big, fancy letters.

"Wha...?"

**-**

**:flash back:**

**-**

A group of ogling, giggling women stood a few feet away from Gippal, who was striking numerous poses and dazzling them with his charm.

Within the group of women was a certain grey-haired female, minus the eye patch. She edged away from the group after a moment, gripping a crumpled sheet of paper tightly. When she reached Gippal, she gave him a shy smile and awkwardly held it out to him, along with a pen.

He took it without hesisitation, signing his name in big letters on some random space. With that, Gippal winked at Fujin and strutted off into the temple.

**-**

**:end flash back:**

**-**

"I thought you wanted my autograph!" Gippal gaped at Fujin, who just shook her head.

"IDIOT."

The blonde's eyes widened, and he slicked his hair back anxiously. Gippal began to pace, eyes frantic.

"I can't believe this... I'm so _stupid..._"

"AFFIRMATIVE."

Gippal cringed and shot the woman a _look_. After a moment, his eyes changed.

"Hey, uh, can I see that deed for a minute...?" Gippal's muscles tensed as he reached to grab the document from her hands.

"STUPID." Fujin kicked him in the shin.

"Ooof!" Gippal collapsed for a moment, clutching his leg.

After staring at him with a skeptical sort of look, Fuijin bent down and gave him a rare smile (Although damned if _he_ knew it was rare.) "You know, maybe you sh ould try thinking with your _other_ head once in awhile. Just a thought."

With that, Fuijin rose and casually alked through the temple doors, leaving a wide-eyed and very angry Gippal in her wake.

----

Thanks for reading - please review.


End file.
